Electrochemical machining (ECM) removes metal from a work piece as the result of the imposition of a potential difference upon the work piece and an electrode in the presence of an electrolyte. The process has been described as the "reverse" of electroplating. Traditionally, ECM uses relatively high currents of direct current delivered at relatively low voltages. The work piece forms the anode (-) and the electrode forms the cathode (+). Unlike the more common electric discharge machining (EDM), the presence of an electrolyte results in an accelerated electrochemical reaction. Typically, the electrolyte solution interacts with the anode metal to generate oxides of the metal, which are removed from the metal work piece altering the shape of the work piece. The first order effects for the reduction of the metal shape are current, temperature, and chemistry. Second order effects include flow rate of electrolyte past the work piece and the wave form used to excite the system. In a classic prior art system, the cathode is prepared as a mirror image of desired part configuration, the cathode tool is advanced into the work piece which is stationary; and the electrolyte is pressurized to provide a flowing conductive liquid to cool and carry away products of the reaction.